The Butterfly's Wings
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: (Inspired by Hawk Moth's act in Gorizilla.) During an Akuma Attack, Marinette finds herself saved by the man she least expects. Their encounter leads to a lot of mixed feelings and Marinette finds herself trying to save her rescuer from his dark curse.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was falling.

 _That's it; She was falling._

Things were going great so far; Adrien inviting her to the Fashion Expo, her designs and creations being complimented by _The_ Gabriel Agreste, having her picture taken with Adrien, an Akuma Attack, part of the building destroyed, she was falling...?...!

 _Wait. The last three were_ _ **bad!**_

Unfortunately for her, she happens to be standing on the area the Akuma destroyed. When the ground broke apart, she began to _fall_.

She wanted to transform in order to save herself, but that would mean she would reveal her _identity_ to _everyone_ in Paris! But if she doesn't transform, then she'll end up being...!

She felt a strong pair of arms grab her. When she turned to mentally thank Chat Noir... _It wasn't Chat Noir._

A swarm of white butterflies surrounded the two fallen figures. When they dispersed, Marinette was in the arms of her rescuer who now sported a pair of large black butterfly wings with purple markings. _Like the wings of an akuma._

 _Marinette couldn't believe her eyes._

 _She was saved, by_ _ **HAWK MOTH?!**_

Once Hawk Moth landed on the ground, he, _gently_ lowered a still-speechless Marinette down on her feet. For a moment, the two locked eyes, before Hawk Moth turned away.

"You should leave before things get any more risky." That was the only thing he said before he vanished in a swarm of white butterflies, leaving behind a baffled Marinette.

 _Hawk Moth... in public... for the first time._

 _And this was the first time she saw him_ _ **in-person.**_

 _And she was saved... by_ _ **him.**_

 _She has to tell Chat Noi_ _r_ _... Oh shoot! Chat Noir!_

 _Time to transform!_

* * *

 _Another day saved._

Chat lifted his fist up for their usual fist bump, but instead finds his partner deep in thought.

"You okay my lady?" He asked in concern.

Ladybug hesitated to reply, but he was her partner. She _had_ to tell him.

She turned to face him with a grim look, "I just saw Hawk Moth, _here._ "

Chat's eyes and ears respectively widened and perked up in surprise, " _Hawk Moth? Here? In public? In person? In the flesh? For the first time?_ "

"Yes. _And..._ " Ladybug hesitated once more before dragging Chat Noir behind a bush, " _I saw him, save a civilian._ "

Chat blink twice, wondering if his cat ears heard that _right. "Hawk Moth in public", he gets. But "Hawk Moth_ _ **SAVING an innocent civilian**_ _"? That's_ _ **unbelievable!**_ _The guy only cares about akumatizing people, (and robots, and animals) and stealing Miraculouses._

"No. That can't be right." Chat Noir shook his head in denial.

"I know. It's _crazy._ " Ladybug turned around as she pondered on the fact that Hawk Moth just saved _her_ life, "Then again, I...er, Marinette would have been a flat pancake if it wasn't for him."

Chat Noir shook his head again, " _Marinette?_ "

 _Hawk Moth actually saved one of his friends from falling._

 _Question is;_ _ **Why?**_

"Why would he save her?" Chat asked. That's when a thought occurred, "You don't think, he _personally_ knows her, do you?"

 _She wished he didn't have to say that._ Ever since he rescued her, Marinette couldn't help but sense that there was something _familiar_ about Hawk Moth. And his eyes... Even through his cold gaze, she sensed a feeling of, _loneliness_ inside the corrupted Miraculous Holder.

"Maybe... We shouldn't press the matter even further." Ladybug proposed, "For all we know, this might be a message from Hawk Moth himself. A warning, maybe. Whatever it is, we can't let an innocent civilian get involved in this."

"And what happens if, it happens again?" Chat asked, making Ladybug stop to think.

Maybe Hawk Moth is just trying to confuse them by saving an innocent civilian. Still; when she looked at his eyes when he caught her, she also sensed a hint of, _worry? And relief?_

 _Why would he be worried for a teenage girl? Did she have some kind of connection to the villain? Maybe the villain had a moment of deja vu and jumped in order to prevent the traumatic moment from happening again. What are the odds she'll be saved by the villain for the_ _ **second**_ _time?_

"Let's, just try to keep an eye out for him in case he appears again." Ladybug finally replied. Her partner nodded in agreement as the two parted ways.

* * *

 _Why? Why did he do_ _ **it**_ _?_

He was on his way to look for his son when he heard a scream; One of Adrien's friends, Marinette, was falling to the ground.

When he saw her, something inside him clicked. The next thing he knew, he jumped off the broken edge of the building and commanded Nooroo to transform him into Hawk Moth. He managed to grab her in time and safely settled her back on the ground.

When he realized what he done, he fled with his butterflies. But not before telling the aspiring designer to head to safety.

 _Why? Why did he_ _ **save**_ _her?_

He had to admit though; Among his son's friends that he personally met, she was the most, _decent._ And most respectful. And most clever.

In fact, on his way to check on his presentation, he came across Chloe _ripping_ the skirt of one of his creations, _deliberately, just to frame Marinette._

The blonde left, leaving the brunette to fix the mess, _literally._ She actually managed to repair the dress and managed to hide the tear from plain sight. Gabriel was so impressed by her initiative that he personally complemented her and assured her that he will properly admonish Chloe for her behaviour, claiming his son should get himself acquainted with such a ill-mannered person.

Then, to his complete shock, _Marinette defended Chloe. And after what she did to her._ She even took responsibility for the mayor's daughter's actions. _All because she doesn't want Adrien to lose his childhood friend._

 _Her actions... reminded him of someone close to him._ _ **And lost.**_

His thoughts were interrupted by another akuma opportunity.

 _But maybe he should have thought his powers through._

After the damage was repaired, he went to check on his son, and found him talking to Marinette. She didn't say anything about Hawk Moth saving her. _Good._ He doesn't want any suspicions.

When Chloe pushed Marinette to the ground just so she can hug Adrien, _something else inside him clicked._

Right there, right in front of everyone, Gabriel berated Chloe for being a _terrible_ influence to his son, and told her to _stay away from him._

And guess who told him that he was too harsh (actually he did it just right) on the mayor's daughter; _Marinette._

 _She really was one_ _ **interesting**_ _individual._ Which is why when Chloe asked him for a second chance during her Birthday Masquerade Gala, he agreed.

 _On the condition that she also invites_ _ **Marinette.**_

Naturally, the bluenette was surprised by the invitation. Eventually, she figured out his plan and didn't hesitate to voice out the way that he's being too hard on Chloe. He managed to make her stop by leaving her to dance with Adrien.

 _As expected, the spoiled brat couldn't stand to see his son dancing with his_ _ **other**_ _friend._

When he saw the way they were smiling at each other... _he became_ _ **nostalgic.**_

He never saw Adrien that, _happy_ before. That Marinette really has a positive influence on his son. _Just like someone he knew._

Then, _duty calls._

Since the party was outside, there was no one inside Hotel de Ville, _the perfect place to transform._

 _What he didn't expect was that he would bump into Marinette._ _Hopefully, she didn't see him transform._

The two stared at each other in complete shock. Hawk Moth reacted first by turning to leave, only to stop when he heard someone approaching from the corner.

By the time Roger appeared, Hawk Moth had already retreated to the roof of Hotel de Ville. _Along with Marinette._

The bluenette had her mouth covered by the villain's hand, thinking that she was going to scream. Annoyed, she tapped his arm, telling him to let go. Hawk Moth agreed.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I," Marinette looked away for a moment before turning back to Hawk Moth, "wanted to say, _thanks. For saving me back then._ "

Hawk Moth's eyes shot up in surprise, "You're, welcome."

 _He's surprised she still remembers_ _ **that day.**_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his son dancing with someone. He _scowled_ at that _someone;_ _ **Chloe Bourgeois.**_

He commanded one of his butterflies to fly over to his son. Once the butterfly reached its target, Hawk Moth and Marinette managed to hear their conversation.

"Chloe..." Adrien spoke uncomfortably, "I should go look for my dad."

He breaks away, only to be pulled back by Chloe, "Adrien you have to tell him that it was a honest mistake."

 _"Honest mistake."_ Hawk Moth scoffed internally.

"Chloe, you ruined one of my dad's dresses just because you were mad that I invited Marinette over." Adrien pointed out.

"She started it!" Chloe retorted.

Hawk Moth glanced at Marinette. It was clear to him that she did not approve of the blonde's claims. _As usual_.

"Look; Marinette is a _friend._ " Adrien reasoned.

"Am I not your _friend_ too?" Chloe interrupted, offended, "You should have invited me _first._ I was the _first friend_ you ever had before you met those...!"

"Okay. I'll stop you right there." Adrien held up his hand, "What's wrong with inviting my _other_ friends to the Expo?"

" _ **The**_ _Fashion Expo._ " Chloe emphasized, "It's like one of the most _**exclusive**_ events in the whole entire world! You can't just drag some _low-class bumpkin_ in such an event!"

Hawk Moth glanced back at the bluenette; Marinette gaped widely in complete insulted shock that the butterfly-themed villain had to personally shut her mouth close with a finger.

"Wow." Adrien remarked, "My dad was right; _You are a_ _ **terrible**_ _influence on me._ "

He turned to leave, causing Chloe to retort, "Well... Your dad's _worst._ No wonder your mom left him with you."

...!

 _She,_ _ **did not, just say THAT!**_

Chloe placed her hands over her mouth when she realized what she just said. Just as she was about to apologize...

"Huh. Who'd knew I'd encounter the day I finally couldn't recognize my childhood friend?" That was the last thing Adrien said before storming away from a guilty Chloe.

* * *

Hawk Moth nodded his head in approval. _Finally. His son did something_ _ **right.**_ _Atleast now they don't have to argue over that_ _ **spoiled brat.**_

He turned to his companion, "Must be nice to see that spoiled brat fall."

"As much I wanted Chloe to get her just desserts, _this, isn't all that sweet._ " Marinette replied, surprising Hawk Moth.

"Come on now. That girl has been a thorn to everyone's side." Hawk Moth pointed out, "The rejection from a friend must be the greatest misfortune she ever received."

"Still..." Marinette turn to Hawk Moth, "You can't akumatize her _again. Or Adrien._ "

" _Don't worry. I'm not._ " Hawk Moth assured. _After the spoiled brat's behaviour during the Fashion Expo, he wasn't in the mood to even_ _ **connect with her telepathically.**_ _Nor was he planning to akumatize his own_ _ **son.**_ _Hopefully the bluenette won't have any further questions concerning the latter._

"I know you."

Hawk Moth's eyes widened in shock. _Did she see him transform?_

"I, think."

Hawk Moth cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Back then at the expo...You saved me for a reason." Marinette explained, "And for some reason, it felt like I know you."

"You don't." Hawk Moth spoke back, trying to hide the truth from her, "You just...

Memories flashed before Hawk Moth. _Memories, he wished never to recall again._

" _Remind me of someone._ " Hawk Moth finished hesitantly. _Why is he even talking to her about_ _ **that?**_

"I'm sorry." Marinette empathized. _She never seen this side of her enemy before._

Hawk Moth looked at his son's friend in surprise. He, never expected for a civilian to _empathized_ with him. He expected a civilian would run away at the first sight of him. _Yet, she_ _ **didn't.**_

"It's crazy." Marinette managed a small smile, "I... Everyone said you're a _cold-hearted villain._ But, after what happened... After what you did for me... You don't seam, _that bad._ But I doubt _they_ would want you to do _this._ "

Hawk Moth was still surprised at her previous statement, but managed to reply, "You have no idea."

 _She would want this. All of this. He was doing it all for her._

"But would _you_ want this?" Marinette asked.

Hawk Moth was going to reply, but stopped to think; Many times have he done this, the same routine. Searching for negative emotions. Creating villains. Trying to retrieve the Miraculouses that will _change the world._

For the first time in his time as a villain... _he was starting to question his role._

 _Speaking of his role, he almost forgot..._

"I hope you can still keep your word." Hawk Moth opened his palm, allowing one of his white butterflies to land on it.

Marinette watched with shock as Hawk Moth filled the seemingly harmless little butterfly with dark energy before releasing it into the night in order for it to search for its victim.

"Don't worry." Hawk Moth assured, "It's neither."

Marinette cocked an eyebrow in disapproval and crosses her arms, "Yeah. That's really _'assuring'_."

She slightly yelped in surprise when Hawk Moth picked her up in his arms.

"We should get you somewhere safe." Hawk Moth summoned his Akuma wings and took to the skies with Marinette.

Marinette remained silent throughout the entire flight. She still can't believe she actually encountered Hawk Moth for the second time, _in her civilian form._

She was fortunate that he didn't notice Tikki, but she still wished she knew the _reason_ why he was corrupting people in order to retrieve her and Chat Noir's Miraculouses.

Maybe she does know him. Maybe she doesn't. But if he really was that heartless, he wouldn't just save a mere civilian.

After the villain set her down safely on the ground and flew away, Marinette began to formulate a plan in order to convince the villain to relinquish his evil goals.

* * *

 _Of course there'd be an Akuma Attack during Chloe's Birthday._

Adrien managed to find a safe place where he can transform without any witnesses. But just as he raised his fist into the air, he spotted a familiar bluenette talking to _Hawk Moth?_

Actually, he just saw Hawk Moth, who was wearing large Akuma wings on his back, landing on the ground with Marinette in his arms. He didn't say anything else, and so did she. He just took off to the skies while she ran to the opposite direction.

Ladybug did say that Hawk Moth saved Marinette's life. But was it because she was working _alongside the butterfly villain?_

Adrien mentally shook his head. _No. Marinette is too sweet and kind-hearted to get involved with someone like Hawk Moth._

Once the Akuma was purified, Chat detransformed back into Adrien and rushed to find Marinette. He passed by Chloe, only glancing at her for a second before he resumed his search, still upset at his _former_ childhood friend for what she said.

Finally, he found Marinette, safe and sound, talking with his father.

He wanted to talk to her about Hawk Moth, but not with these guests all around. Someone could hear them and spread rumors. And the last thing he wants was to see Marinette publicly scorned for her involvement with Paris' Most Wanted.

 _Or maybe he should just talk to her in his Chat Noir persona when she's alone in her balcony at night._

 _Whatever happened, he has to make sure that his friend is safe from Hawk Moth's evil influence._


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to Zombizou, I am obliged to write chapter two. As requested by my readers. ;)**

 **This happened after my "Hellhound" story.**

* * *

 _Why is it so hard to grab a couple of_ _ **jewelry**_ _from a bunch of_ _ **kids?!**_

 _Oh! And if that wasn't bad enough,_ _ **he just had a heated argument with his son!**_

 _Sigh._

 _He needed to get..._ _ **out.**_

 _Never thought he'd ever say that in his head._

Opening the window of his lair, he summoned his large Akuma wings and took to the dark, Parisian sky.

Ever since _**that**_ _day_ , he could never step out into the outside world. Yet, for some _strange_ reason, he found the outside air... _relaxing._

He thought back to today's events, the same as always; finding a poor, helpless victim, akumatizing them, granting them powers to destroy the source of their frustrations, forcing them to take the Miraculous... _then watch his_ _ **useless**_ _minion being beaten up by those pesky heroes._

 _When is he ever going to_ _ **win?!**_

 _He really needs to find a more worthy candidate. Someone with so many negative emotions. Someone smart enough to fool the heroes. With the most diabolical power he would bestow to them, they would be able to...!_

 _There it is! So_ _ **many**_ _negative emotions._

 _Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Jealousy. Doubt. A buffet of negative proportions!_

Hawk Moth hurriedly flew straight towards the source of the negativity. But then he came to a surprising halt when he found his next... _Should he even call her..._ _ **that?**_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

The most talented, clever and decent of his son's friends was sadly moping on top of the balcony of her room while her little Pomeranian attempted to cheer her up.

He remembered that she was partially involved in the creation of his latest victim, which led to his son being endangered, _**again.**_

Yet... for some reason... he didn't have the heart to hold it against her.

 _Nor to akumatize her._

* * *

 _Maybe Lila's right. Maybe she does put him in harm's way._

She just wanted that other girl to stop stalking Adrien. She didn't mean to get her akumatized. _Nor make her bury him alive._

That wasn't the first time she endangered him, but that was the _**worst**_ danger she put him in.

His face didn't deserved to be plastered in the room of a _jinx._

 _He doesn't even deserve to be friends with a jinx._

 _It was best if she kept her distance from him..._

"Rough day?"

Marinette jumped at the sound of the voice. When she saw Hawk Moth standing before her, she spoke with a look of glum, "Of course; Negative emotions attract moth-themed villains. Well... Give me your best shot.

Once Hawk Moth took a step forward, _she changed her mind._

" _Wait, wait! I take it back!_ " She frantically waved her hands in front of him. _What was she thinking?! She doesn't want to be a_ _ **villain!**_ _She's already a_ _ **hero!**_

 _Is she?_

Hawk Moth chuckled in amusement, "You are a _peculiar_ one aren't you?"

He took a step forward, only for Cookie to growl at him in defiance.

"Hello, _Hellhound._ " Hawk Moth greeted the Pomeranian by his Akuma name.

"It's _Cookie._ " Marinette corrected as she bent down to calm him down, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hawk Moth walked until he reached the railings of the balcony, "Would you believe this was my _first time_ out? _Willingly?_ "

"Really?" Marinette mused as he joined him on the railing and stared at the starry night sky.

"It wasn't your fault." Hawk Moth spoke, "Some people are just too caught up with their own selfish desires. You'll be forgiven eventually."

"Wow." Marinette remarked, "That coming from a guy who evilize innocent civilians just to get a bunch of jewelry."

She sadly sighs, resting her head on her folded arms, " _I doubt he'll forgive me._ "

"Adrien will understand." Hawk Moth's eyes widened at the mention of his son. _Hopefully, she won't notice the hint._

" _How did you...?_ " Marinette asked in surprise, "It comes with the Miraculous does it?"

"Yes." Hawk Moth touched his brooch, "Thanks to this, I am able to reach into others' minds, see what makes them tick, they're deepest, darkest, secrets..."

 _Except their Miraculous identities._ Marinette mentally sighed in relief.

"Base on our _last_ encounters with each other, you seam like a _nice_ guy," Marinette pointed out, "who chooses to follow the _dark side_ instead of helping people deal with their emotional problems."

"This world isn't perfect Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Hawk Moth stared at the city of Paris, "Someone has to take a step forward in order to make it so."

" _Even if it means_ _ **harming**_ _people?_ " Marinette raised an eyebrow, " _And the ones you_ _ **love?**_ "

Hawk Moth stared at her in surprise, "I try to avoid that."

Marinette hummed before staring solemnly once more at the edge of her balcony.

Hawk Moth could sense Marinette still feeling guilty about endangering his son.

That was another thing he admired about her; _Humility._

She's brave enough to admit her mistakes.

After a few more moments of silence, she finally spoke, "You know... I really appreciated the time you flew me around town."

Hawk Moth smirked. _He knows what she wants._

"You should change into something more _appropriate_." Hawk Moth advised.

Marinette realized that she was just talking to her enemy in her _pj's_ and crossed her arms in embarrassment.

Hawk Moth snapped his fingers and a swarm of butterflies surrounded Marinette. Just like before, during the Hellhound Incident, Marinette's pajamas was transformed into a pink trench coat, complete with dark pink gloves, dark violet pants and black long boots.

Marinette twirled around, happy with her new look. Cookie happily wagged his tail as a sign of compliment.

"Just like how I envisioned it in my sketchbook." Marinette studied her new look.

 _Well, it is one of_ _ **her**_ _designs._ Hawk Moth chuckled to himself. _She is one talented girl._

Hawk Moth wrapped his arms around Marinette and took to the night sky.

 _Unaware that he was under surveillance..._

* * *

 _Why does his dad have to be so_ _ **overprotective?!**_

Wanting to escape the stress of a very bad day, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and leaped into the Parisian Night.

 _Only to find a familiar villain flying._

 _And of course her "_ _ **Royal Highness**_ _" had to_ _ **bee**_ _here._

It wasn't long until they were joined by Rena Rouge and Carapace. The 4 heroes decided to follow the butterfly villain.

 _Only to find him on top of Marinette's balcony._

 _And_ _ **talking**_ _to her?_

 _But not hurting her or anything?_

The two talked for a while; Hawk Moth, _surprisingly, comforting_ Marinette.

 _Wait... What was that about Adrien not forgiving her?_

After a few more moments, Hawk Moth transformed Marinette's pajamas and took to the skies, carrying her with him.

" _Come on!_ " Rena Rouge called to her teammates as they chased after the butterfly villain.

The heroes leaped from roof to roof, wondering where Hawk Moth was taking her. Chat recalled that his classmate felt sad after the Akuma Attack and hesitated to approach him even when she looked like she wanted to tell him something.

 _Oh no. Marinette's gonna get_ _ **akumatized because of him!**_

 _Worst; Hawk Moth just dropped her..._ _ **HAWKMOTHJUSTDROPPEDHER?!**_

Before the heroes could even reach her, Hawk Moth swooped down and grabbed Marinette who was... _laughing?_

" _Let's do that again!_ " Marinette cried... _in_ _ **glee?!**_

" _You are one_ _ **strange**_ _little lady!_ " Hawk Moth shot back... _**gleefully?! With a SMILE?!**_

 _Please tell them its all a_ _ **dream!**_

" _Oh my Gucci!_ " Queen Bee exclaimed, " _ **Marinette is in cahoots with Hawk Moth!**_ "

That's when Chat Noir snapped, " _Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the_ _ **sweetest, kindest, and most selfless person in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD! There's NO way is she WORKING WITH HAWK MOTH!**_ "

His outburst caught the attention of Hawk Moth, but the heroes managed to hide from plain sight.

As they followed Hawk Moth back to the bakery, Queen Bee couldn't believe the way Chat defended Marinette.

And for some reason, the way he snapped, felt _familiar..._

* * *

Once they returned to the balcony, Hawk Moth reverted Marinette's trench coat back into her pajamas. Happy that his owner was okay, Cookie jumped in Marinette's arms and licked her.

 _At least that Moth Breath didn't put his_ _ **dirty**_ _hands on her._

Marinette turned to Hawk Moth and smiled, "Thanks."

Hawk Moth smiled back, "You're welcome, Princess. And don't let that Lila girl tell you that you can't be forgiven. That's up to Adrien."

 _Lila told her_ _ **WHAT?**_ _She told Adrien that he did something wrong to make Marinette_ _ **mad**_ _at him._

Hawk Moth took one of Marinette's hands and placed a kiss on the back of it (which _did not_ please Chat Noir and Rena Rouge), "Until next time."

"Try not to akumatize anyone tomorrow!" Marinette called as the villain took to the skies.

"I'll ' _try'!_ " Hawk Moth called back as he disappeared into the night.

"Somehow I knew he'd say that." Marinette mused before retreating back into her room with Cookie.

 _Why would Hawk Moth act so..._ _ **nice**_ _to Marinette? Does she know the villain? Why would she act_ _ **friendly**_ _towards_ _ **him?**_

Many questions swarmed the heroes. But something tells them they have to keep a closer eye on Hawk Moth the next time they see him.

 _And Marinette…_

 _Hopefully, there won_ _'t be an Akuma Attack tomorrow._

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for my next Miraculous story. And a shout out for SonicPossible00. It's based on his story. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comments on Heroes' Day: It's good. No reveal, but it did have the five heroes facing Hawk Moth only to lose him minutes later. Plus the Parisians fought the akumatized villains.**

 **Which now leads me to** _ **this...**_

 **Also, I was hoping Marinette is, accidentally "cursed" by Hawk Moth's brooch, a price for misusing his miraculous. Now she can sense who he will be akumatizing next.**

* * *

 _This was not according to plan._

He forbade Adrien to go to that concert with his friends, yet that Lila brat managed to convince him to go. And it just so happens that the concert's venue was the very same place where he akumatized the pop-star XY into Z-Nergy, an _electrifying_ villain.

Unfortunately for him, the villain he created was too _stubborn_ to follow orders. He wanted revenge on Jagged Stone and everyone of his fans.

And now, he's trapped in a sealed stadium along with Jagged Stone's fans. Luckily for him, Marinette was willing to sacrifice her freedom for Adrien.

Which also meant he's trapped with the one person who his miraculous accidentally cursed. The one person he was forced to share his _emotions_ with. The one person who is able to sense his next victim, allowing her to pacify his future victims, extinguishing their negative emotions, and preventing them from getting akumatized.

The only up-size to this was that she doesn't know yet about his _other self._

He plans on escaping via his butterflies. But as he was about to find a hiding place to transform, he comes across a certain aspiring fashion designer sitting on a bench, her head held down in despair. She must have sensed him as she suddenly lifted her head up and was surprised to find him standing before her.

"Monsieur Agreste..." She exclaimed in surprise. She briefly looks aside in guilt before turning to face him again, "I'm, sorry. We didn't mean to sneak Adrien out. We just thought... you changed your mind."

He can't blame her. Lila lied to all of them just to get closer to Adrien.

Even if she was a reliable lackey, he didn't approve of her, _intentions_ with his son.

He would rather entrust Adrien to Marinette any day.

"This is my doing." Marinette continues to apologize, "I didn't mean to put Adrien in danger. After Ladybug and Chat Noir saves the day, you won't see me in this country ever again."

Gabriel chuckled a bit, "Don't you think that's a little dramatic, Miss Marinette?"

"I just..." Marinette nervously replied, "didn't want to make you more worried than you already are. You already lost your wife, and...! _Oh no. I am_ _ **so**_ _sorry. I'm a horrible person._ "

Gabriel was surprised by how much guilt Marinette was expressing. Not only that, but there was also a hint of humility in her words too.

"And now you're trapped here all because of me." Marinette went on, "I'm a danger to your son, and _you._ "

"Marinette that's enough." Gabriel placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, "None of this is your fault."

"But if I hadn't snuck Adrien out, you wouldn't have come here just to bring him home." Marinette went on as Gabriel took the empty seat next to her, "But you did. And now you're trapped here. And in danger... And you're mad... And...!"

"Yes." Gabriel calmly stopped her, "I am mad. At _myself._ "

Marinette wondered if she heard that right.

Gabriel sighed, "I admit; I can be too... _protective._ I just want to keep him safe. I didn't want to lose him."

"Just like his mother." Marinette covered her mouth in regret and buried her face in her hands, " _I'm sorry._ "

Gabriel lightly chuckled again. She actually find her humility, _cute._

 _Never thought he'd say that internally._

"He must have mentioned many times how he wished he wasn't always detained at home." Gabriel mused.

"I, wouldn't say it like that." Marinette countered, "After all; You just want to keep him safe. That's what parents do. They'd do anything for their kids."

 _Even if the whole world has to pay the price._ Gabriel told himself.

"Be honest with me, Marinette;" Gabriel asked, "Where there instances you and your friends assume that I'm being too hard on Adrien?"

That question must have hit hard because Marinette slightly looked away nervously before keeping a straight, yet calm face at her idol, "To be honest... Well... It's not that..."

"Okay _now_ you're not being _too_ honest with me." Gabriel teased.

Marinette slightly giggled with a small blush in her face, "Well... To be honest, Sir... Adrien's a kind, wonderful friend. That's why you'd do anything to keep him safe."

That's what he wanted to hear.

"At least you don't hurt people and endanger lives just to show that you care for him." Marinette added.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he turns to face his son's friend. Turns out, she was glaring at the big screen in the stadium showing a live show of Chat Noir fighting Z-Nergy.

By the additional designs on his suit, he must have used another power-up that would help him defeat Z-nergy.

But he had to admit; _He_ _ **does**_ _endanger lives. But only for the sake of..._

He remembers the times Adrien got hurt by the villains he created, yet he managed to survive unscathed thanks to Ladybug and her friends.

Now that he thought about it... the only time Adrien got hurt was because of...

 _No._ He'll make it up to him. When it's all over. _When he finally gets what he wants._

Speaking of Adrien's safety, he once more catches Marinette's attention, "Thank you. For saving my son."

"He's my friend." Marinette responded with a look of admiration in her eyes, "I'd do anything for him."

Gabriel smiled. _Yes. She's perfect for him._

He wished he could chat more with her, but then a certain cat hero managed to free all of them.

* * *

Luckily, Adrien was safe and unharmed.

He didn't want to leave his son's side, but he had questions for the heroes.

The electric power-up, as he wanted to call it, not only increases the speed and reflexes of the heroes, but it also makes them withstand Z-Nergy's electrical attacks.

But even with that kind of power-up, he doubts Ladybug will be able to survive after shielding Chat Noir from Z-Nergy's most intense and powerful electric strike.

To his dismay, the heroine survived. _And once more Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day._

He didn't miss the fact that Ladybug slightly flinched after celebrating another victory with Chat Noir. Z-Nergy's attack might have given her an aftershock.

The heroes parted ways. Hawk Moth decided to follow Ladybug. With the state she was in, there's a big chance he would finally acquire her miraculous.

The heroine didn't get that far. She found an empty area with no witnesses and landed there while she held her aching head. She couldn't hold the pain any longer and finally passed out, _just as she began to detransform._

 _The girl behind the spotted mask... was someone he never expected to be._

Tikki was about to catch her holder when someone beat her to it.

 _At the sight of the man before her, she could only freeze in fear._

Hawk Moth stared in disbelief at the girl he held in his arms.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng... His son's friend... The girl who was cursed by his miraculous... Was actually his most hated enemy..._

 _ **Ladybug...**_

He turned his gaze to her earrings, the very same earrings he has been trying to take from her for so long. He reaches out to take them during her moment of weakness.

 _One more miraculous, and he will be..._

 _"Chat..."_

He suddenly stops an inch, just as she began to stir. She weakly opens her eyes. He swore she just muttered his name -his _civilian_ name- before passing out again.

He heard her name being called. Her friends were looking for her.

 _He was so close._ _ **So, close,**_ _in achieving his ultimate goal._

 _And yet..._

He gently propped her back against a nearby tree before turning to her Kwami. The ladybug Kwami was staring at him with her mouth wide-open.

" _Not one word._ " Hawk Moth warned before disappearing into the skies.

Tikki was speechless. She thought she and Marinette were done for. She thought Hawk Moth was finally going to get her miraculous.

 _But he didn't._

She quickly hid in her holder's purse just as Alya appeared. With Adrien's help, they helped Marinette to her feet and led her to the rest of their friends.

From his hiding place, Hawk Moth watched them go before detransforming back into Gabriel Agreste.

 _Why... Why couldn't he do it? It was there._ _ **Right, there.**_

 _And he hesitated._

He remembered what Marinette told him about protecting his son. She had taken the hit for Chat. If that was Adrien...

Gabriel sighed in disappointment. Next time, he _will_ have her miraculous.

But right now, he must go and check up on his son and his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**After watching the trailer for season 3...**

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 **I believe Marinette gets mad at Alya for not believing her when she said Lila was lying. And when she saw how Lila was getting all of her classmates' attention, she weeps in the girls' bathroom. Cue akuma.**

 **Not wanting her earrings to get akumatized, she quickly used her sketchpad as a shield. She tried to resist, but is soon akumatized into Masquerage, a villain who can change into her own version of past akumas' costumes and use their powers as well.**

 **Tikki flies away and is found by Marinette's classmates. Eventually, they find out Marinette is Ladybug. They also find out that Lila has been** _ **LYING**_ **to them the whole time.**

 **Oh. And all miraculous heroes' identities are revealed to the whole class.**

 **Feeling guilty and wanting to help her friend, Alya managed to convince Tikki to bring her, Nino, and Chloe (who suddenly feels a weird urge to help her rival despite her mixed feelings) to Master Fu.**

 **Fu might even reveal the full version of his backstory.**

 **What if Marinette is the first person to ever break free from Hawk Moth's control during her akumatization?**

 **A few times she showed signs of her sweet self feeling guilty, before returning to her vengeful akuma self.**

 **After her friends show her how much they are willing to get her back,** _ **she rips her own sketchbook into half.**_

 **This enrages Hawk Moth.**

 **Yet... he's impressed.**

 **After her classmates call her out for her lies, Lila threatens to reveal the heroes' identities to everyone. But then Chloe... ;)**

 **I hope her mother transfers her to another school.** _ **You know... Because of all the akumas... ):)**_

 **Adrien and Marinette join their teammates and goes to Master Fu to return their miraculouses. But instead, Master Fu lets them keep their miraculouses and kwamis. He also give them their own power-up potions.**

 **With the whole class discovering the heroes' identities, who knows what crazy villains will they face next.**

 **I miss my** _ **"Hellhound"**_ **story. So please enjoy this alternate take as a welcome story to season 3.**

 **...**

 **What are the chances Lila tells Alya she's friends with Rena Rouge, making the real one suspicious of her?**

* * *

He didn't want to do this to his old friend... But she did upset her own dog.

The moment the little furry beast ran off in despair, he excused himself, found a secluded area, transformed, and transformed the little Pomeranian into a giant dog with nine tails.

With every dog in Paris at his command, Hellhound imprisoned every human at Le Grand Paris, and began a canine revolution against all humans.

 _Soon, Paris will turn from "City of Love", to_ _ **"**_ _City of_ _ **Dogs"**_ _!_

"Don't forget your part of the bargain, Hellhound." Hawk Moth reminded, watching the civilians caged in giant pet carriers.

"Not until I get my princess." Hellhound growled.

 _Ah yes. His princess._ Hawk Moth recalled Unique mentioning her pup running away, only to be found and returned by a young girl. Before she returned him to his owner, she gave him a bow for his fluffy tail, the same bow he akumatized.

Touched by the girl's kindness, Hellhound wanted to make her his princess, and refused to follow Hawk Moth's orders until she is brought _safely_ to him.

Luckily for both villains, they don't have to wait long.

In order to win Hellhound's _obedience_ , Hawk Moth knew he had to be respectful to his princess.

He approached the girl, but was surprised to find out who she really is.

* * *

She was used to Chat Noir calling her _"Princess"._

A giant dog with 9 tails calling her _"Princess"_ was another story.

She and her friends were just celebrating Sabrina's birthday when a large pack of dogs appeared before them and announced their intentions to take Marinette.

Her friends were not going to let that happen... _So they took all of them_. And brought them to Le Grand Paris.

They were brought before a giant white dog with 9 tails. The dog bowed to Marinette, followed by the other dogs in the room. She awkwardly bows back, _then got licked by the nine-tailed dog._

As she wiped the dog drool off her, she spotted something dark, and violet behind the giant alpha dog.

 _Oh no. It can't be..._

She and her friends stood frozen, unable to do anything or even say a word as they were approached by the one who akumatized everyone of them. (Except Adrien.)

Hawk Moth gave a respectful bow, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Marinette chuckled nervously, a large nervous smile plastered on her face as she curtsied and bow, " _Pleasure's, all mine, kind si...?_ "

She didn't get to finish as Hawk Moth grabbed one of her hands, and placed a _kiss on the back of it...!_

Marinette quickly withdrew her hand and flashed a nervous smile once more at the villain. (While Alya secretly washed Hawk Moth's _germs_ from her hand.)

"This must be a mistake." Marinette protested, "I'm no princess."

" _That's what I said._ " Chloe muttered.

Hellhound laughed, his fellow dogs followed.

"Of course you are." The akumatized dog stared down at the bluenette, "You have saved me from a terrible fate."

"I just gave you a cookie and brought you back to your owner." Marinette corrected.

" _Exactly!_ " Hellhound barked, "Minus the last part."

Hawk Moth clears his throat, "Your part of the bargain, _Hellhound_."

Hellhound turns to the butterfly villain, "I just can't leave my princess...!"

Hellhound roared as a sudden painful sensation surged throughout his body.

Sometimes, he wished he didn't have to do this to his villains, _but sometimes you need force to gain their cooperation._

 _"Hey! Leave him alone!"_

Hawk Moth glared at the blue-haired teen who was also glaring at him.

 _Why would she even bother defending such a_ _ **beast?**_

Hawk Moth doesn't know why, but there was something _familiar_ with the way the young teen glared at him.

Hawk Moth stopped inflicting pain on Hellhound, went to Marinette's side and placed an arm on her shoulder, "Not to worry, Hellhound. I will take good care of her. _Just bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses._ "

Hellhound left, along with his pack of faithful followers. However, he left two German shepherds to watch over his princess.

Once he was gone, this gave Hawk Moth the chance to finally talk to the one person who freed herself from his black butterfly's control.

* * *

When Hawk Moth offered to take her and her friends for a walk, Marinette never expected him to take them to the gardens outside Le Grand Paris.

 _But she was secretly glad he did._

She marveled at the many flowers surrounding her and her friends. There were red roses on one side, daisies on another, silver mask in front of her...?

Marinette screamed and jump in surprise when Hawk Moth just appeared in front of her.

"Don't think I forgot what you did, _Masquerage._ " Hawk Moth leered closer to the teenage girl's face.

 _Masquerage..._ How could she forget?

She was so upset at Alya believing Lila's lies that she opened herself up for akumatization.

To be really honest; She looked _good_ in evil.

 _Except for the part where she hurt her friends. And almost gave Chat Noir's miraculous to the most dangerous man in Paris._

"Usually I don't mind if the negative emotions of my intended victims disappear just as they were about to be akumatized." Hawk Moth stated, "Or that they tend to disobey orders. But a villain _allowing_ himself, or _herself_ , to be _purified_... I must admit; You were quite the challenging little troublemaker."

Marinette blinked 3 times in surprise. _Did Hawk Moth just_ _ **chuckle?**_ _In_ _ **amusement?**_ _And_ _ **complimented**_ _her_ _ **?**_

She chuckled nervously, "It's a good thing you can only akumatize one object at a time."

Hawk Moth pulled back away from her, "At least you had more progress than your unskilled classmates."

"Hey!" Marinette pointed and snapped back at the villain, "My friends are _amazing._ And they don't need a corrupt, and twisted butterfly jerk to mess with their lives."

Her friends turned to her in surprise and gasped.

Then they awed.

Before gasping again.

Hawk Moth was surprised by the young girl's, _choice of words._

 _Was it just him, or does her glare look..._ _ **familiar?**_

The butterfly villain regained his calm composure, "If you say so... Princess."

He bowed before walking away from her, leaving her to be tackled by her grateful classmates.

"Girl, you're awesome!" Alya exclaimed, before whispering, " _But you might want to tone down hero mode._ "

She was right. She almost went full _Ladybug_ on her enemy.

If only there was a chance for her and her teammates to transform without Hawk Moth suspecting. And if all else fail, their only salvation is in the form of a black cat superhero.

"Chat Noir better get here soon before things get any weirder." Chloe remarks.

* * *

"This just got weirder." Marinette remarked nervously.

After a failed attempt to sneak away, Hellhound returned with a few dogs. The rest were still out searching for the heroes.

Hellhound wanted to fully induce Marinette to canine royalty by dressing her up in formal wear and ballroom dancing with her.

The dress was too big and tight, so she made a few changes and adjustments using dining utensils. The result impressed everyone, especially the caged prisoners, and Hawk Moth.

As Hellhound was having trouble finding a way to dance with his princess due to his giant size, Marinette caught a glimpse of a weird brown dog with big eyes that do not seem to be moving.

The dog looks at her and waves its arms around as if trying to... _claw something._

 _Chat Noir... In a_ _ **dog**_ _costume_

 _Where did he get a dog costume?_

Hawk Moth groaned before approaching Marinette and offering a hand for her to take, "May I have this first dance, your highness?"

Marinette was caught by surprise. She turned to Hellhound who gave a sigh of defeat. _Great._

 _Then again... While she distracts Hawk Moth, Chat Noir can grab the akumatized item._

She accepted Hawk Moth's hand, and he led her to the center of the ballroom. Then the band began to play.

This was a chance for the others to... _Wow. He's a really good._

As Chat stealthily made his way to Hellhound, he couldn't help but watch as Hawk Moth waltzed with Marinette on the dance floor. He was so, cordial, acting like a true gentleman around her. He even made her laugh.

 _That was_ _ **his**_ _job._

Alya didn't know why, but she found herself recording a video on her phone of Marinette dancing with Hawk Moth. She stops and deletes the video. There was _no_ way was she going to survive the rest of her life with images of her best friend dancing with her sworn enemy flashing before her eyes now and then.

When she saw the way Marinette laughed at something Hawk Moth said, a _horrible_ thought occurred to her, _and her friends._

Marinette glanced at her friends, giving them an annoyed look, as if knowing what they were thinking. Alya quickly popped the thought bubble and flashed an apologizing smile to her friend.

Chat Noir shook the same thought bubble out of his head. Finally, Hellhound's akumatized object was within his reach. He reached out to grab it... _Then saw the way Hawk Moth dipped Marinette..._

 _Then he blew his cover._

He was forced to fight Hellhound's pack all by himself. During the fight, a dog pounced at him, but he moved out of the way. Instead, the dog bit the rope that was securing the chandelier in place.

And it just so happens that _Marinette was_ _ **underneath the chandelier!**_

Luckily, someone came to her rescue. _And it wasn't any of her friends..._

Unknown to her and her saviour, their eyes briefly glowed purple at the same time.

* * *

 _When is he ever going to win against those infernal brats?_

Gabriel found Marinette and her friends talking to Unique. His old friend was giving the young teenager her Pomeranian.

He could see why; The talented girl understood the pup more than she ever did.

For some strange reason, he found himself smiling as he watched the pup happily lick his new owner. Just a few seconds ago, he was mad at Ladybug and her team for foiling his plans once again, but when he saw Marinette laughing...

Gabriel shook his head in confusion. _Why did his mood suddenly change just like that?_

He had to admit though; She was quite a talented, brave, and clever girl. She even distracted him from noticing that Chat Noir was in the room. He actually fell for her cute clumsiness.

 _Did he just label her_ _ **"cute"**_ _?_

Oh well _._ Team Miraculous may have won today, but Hawk Moth will emerge top dog.

 _Until next time... Marinette Dupain-Cheng._


End file.
